Of British Boarding Schools and Girls
by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: Percy Jackson is sent to London by his father after his grades started slipping as a way to make him tone down his social life. In London, he'll be attending Half Blood Boarding School. When he meets Annabeth Chase, he'll social life will be anything but boring. Especially since places in England are full of mystery. AU... Maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline. Rick became a troll and he's hiding under a bridge, making the House of Hades.**

* * *

_Of British Boarding Schools and Girls_

_Percy Jackson And the Olympians Fandom_

_Alternate Universe_

_Percy Jackson | Annabeth Chase_

* * *

PERSEUS :

"Woo! " I shouted as I rode a wave on my trusty surfboard, Riptide. Keeping my balance steady, I did a couple of tricks like standing on one hand and such. The sun was shining down on my bare back and the salty sea air felt so familiar to me. I felt so at home, like the sea was a part of my life. One of my buds, Matthew fell into step behind me. He grinned as he did a few tricks, as if challenging me. I raised an eyebrow and shot him a mischievous smile. I did my new trick, spinning my surfboard around. Matt laughed.

"Way to show off, Perce," He said, as the wave died down and we paddled back to the shore. I was grinning the whole way back. I enjoyed the feeling of the small grains of sand under my feet as we walked on the beach and stuck our boards in the sun kissed sand. We passed a few girls who were sunbathing. They shot us saucy looks and giggled when I waved at them. Matt watched me, amused. "Come on, Perce", He grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to where we hung our towels.

I grabbed my blue towel and wiped my face. Then, I hung the towel around my neck. My black locks were a contrast to my sea green eyes. The two of us walked up the steps to my father's beach house. It was quite big and very eco friendly. Before walking into the house, we wiped our feet on the doormat. I yanked open the glass door, as it was unlocked. Matt and I walked into the kitchen. I poured us two glasses of water and we sat on the kitchen island as my dad walked in, holding his phone in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. His secretary, Amphitrite followed closely behind him.

"Percy, my boy," He said as he briefly looked up from his phone. I raised an eyebrow. Something is up. I can feel it. "Your starting school soon, right ?" I nodded, sipping my water. "I am sending you to start school at a boarding school in London." I almost choked on my water. I hastily wiped away any spit.

"London?" I breathed. Matt had his eyebrows raised with an in awe look. "You're sending me to London ? Why ?"

"Well, I need you to focus more on your studies. Your principal had said that your grades were slipping. So, I'm sending you to go to school in a different environment. Far from home. You'll be attending Half Blood Boarding School. It is one of the best schools there," Dad said. I put down the glass.

"You'll be sending me away from my friends and my life," I stated. Matt frowned.

"But, you'll be surrounded by cute British girls. You're lucky man !" Matt exclaimed. My dad smiled at him.

"See ? He's right. You'll find a new girlfriend and not that brunette.. Um.. Charlotte," Dad said, hastily. I frowned.

"It's Calypso, dad. And she's a great person," I defended her. My dad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You can still call her. You better start packing. You're leaving tomorrow," My dad said, adding my misery. I jumped off the island and Matt followed. I grabbed a shirt off the sofa and slipped it on. I went to my room with Matt following behind me. We walked into my room and I sighed.

"Hey man," Matt started to say." Don't be sad. You can check about what's going on on Facebook and we'll still call you. We can Skype." I managed a small smile as I grabbed an empty suitcase from the top of my wardrobe. It blew some of the dust off. I opened the suitcase and started packing majority of my clothes. Matt stood in my room, leaning against a wall. "The school won't forget you. You're like the most best thing that happened at our school."

I stuffed all of my clothes hurriedly as Matt ticked all of the good things about me leaving. After most of it is packed, I zipped the bag and set it by the door. I grabbed my phone, an iPhone that was deep blue, and dialed Calypso's number. "Matt, I gotta tell Calypso about what's happening. So, do you mind ?" Matt got the drift and he stepped out of my room.

"I'm going home !" He shouted. I shut my room door and slumped onto my bed. Calypso picked up on the second dial.

"Hey, babe," She said. I sighed.

"Hey,"Here it goes. "I have bad news." Her response was a series of 'are you breaking up with me ?'. I assured her that I wasn't and I told her the real bad news. She listen throughout the whole news.

"Oh, Bummer," She said, after I told her everything. She didn't sound that disappointed but, never mind. Calypso's not that good with expressing feelings and all. " I can't believe you're going all the way to London."

"I know, it sucks." I said.

"I'll call you. Anyway, I have to go. Love you," We said our goodbyes and I promised her that I won't forget her. After that, I charged my phone for tomorrow. I filled a backpack with some photos of Calypso and I and my laptop and other essentials. Tomorrow is a big, big day. I'll have to say goodbye to sunny America.

**SCENE CHANGE **

I sat on my assigned airplane seat, tiredly. I had been up from early in the morning, gone through some of the needed procedures and was seated beside an old couple. Luckily, they seemed to be deep in conversation with each other and I was thankful for that. As the captain announced that we were taking off, I plugged in my earphones into my iPod and listen to my playlist. I do not like flying in the air and I would rather travel by sea. The flight will take about 8 hours or more. So, I wanted to catch some sleep. I dosed off to Maroon 5's Payphone.

I woke up to the captain announcing that we're arriving. From the looks of it, it was some time in the late afternoon. We landed safely and it was time to get off. We were greeted by some British folks and the chilly air. Everything was so fresh. I collected my suitcase and hailed a taxi. The British guy seemed friendly and he gave me a smile when I said my destination was Half Blood Boarding School. He drove in silence so I looked out of the window. We passed a few tourist attractions like Big Ben and so on. After half an hour, the taxi pulled up in the compound of Half Blood Boarding School. The nice British guy helped me get my suitcase out. I paid the guy some pounds. Then, he got back into the taxi and drove away.

I looked up at the great big building in front of me. Half Blood Boarding school sure was big. It had three buildings for dormitories, another four for school and one big dining hall. It had a big field and some stables for horses. I wonder if they have a swimming pool. The four school buildings were situated on the northern east part of the school area. The stables was in the southern east area. The field and dormitory buildings were in the other area. The office building was in the middle of the area. I saw some of the students walking leisurely on the compound. Some with bags and some just having fun. They weren't in uniform. I walked to the office.

I opened the big wooden door and it creaked open. "Hello ?" I saw no one. Suddenly, an old man walked out of the room with a walking staff. He shot me a friendly smile.

"Welcome," He greeted, warmly." I am Mr. Brunner. You must be the new student from America. I'll give you your schedule, dormitory room number and locker combination." I can see that he was trying to use American words for me to understand better. He handed me the said things and told me to wait outside for my guide. I sat outside on a wooden bench, waiting for my so called guide.

A blonde girl came walking up to the office. She had honey blonde hair that curled like a princess's. She had what we American's call a 'Californian tan'. Her legs were killer hot and she was quite slim. But her eyes were shocking. They were grey and lively. The girl was wearing an orange shirt and a pair of shorts. She stopped in front of me.

"Hi, you must be Percy Jackson. I'm Annabeth Chase, your guide. I'll be showing you around," She said, with a gentle smile. Her accent was cute. We started walking towards my dorm and I dragged my suitcase along. She told me all about what was the difference between American and British. " Don't worry about understanding British words. Most of the Brits here like to speak using American accents. We know more than we let on. And there are plenty of other Americans here."

I smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad. She led me to one of the buildings and we went to the second floor. Annabeth opened the door to the second dorm on the right. She gestured me to walk in and I did. I walked in the room and apparently, my dorm buddies (two people) were in the middle of fight. They were throwing clothes at each other. When Annabeth stepped in, a tee shirt hit her in the face. Annabeth held the tee shirt between two fingers, gingerly. She frowned at it and then at the boys.

"Seriously, boys ? Let's be a bit civilized, shall we?" She asked, tossing the shirt to the boy with blond hair and a scar on his upper lip. He had sky blue eyes and a smile that could melt girls' hearts. The other boy in the room had jet black hair and obsidian coloured eyes. He had a Caucasian complexion and a huge grin on his face.

"No, we shall not !" The Caucasian boy announced, holding his index finger up. "We are boys and we are never civilized." Annabeth had a small smile on her face as she rolled her eyes. The blond boy peered at me, confused.

"Aye, who's he?" Blond boy asked.

"He is your new roommate," Annabeth said. "Jason, you and Nico better not drag him into mischief. Alright?" The Caucasian boy who I think is called Nico, wagged his finger.

"Ah, you have forgotten, Ms. Chase, that we never not drag people into mischief. But at least we aren't as bad as the Stolls," Nico said. Annabeth sighed, amused. She gestured to an empty bed.

"That is your bed. These two goofballs will show you around," Annabeth said as I walked to the bed and set my bags down. I sat on the bed. It was comfier than it looked. I could live with that. The two boys frowned at her.

"Why us ? I thought he was your responsibility," Jason protested.

"Yes, but I need to handle other things. I'm putting him under your 'watchful' eyes. In other words, you guys are my assistants," Annabeth explained. Jason pouted, narrowing his eyes. Nico just stared at them, amused. He turned to me and mouthed, 'twins' and rolled his eyes. Oh, those two are twins. Annabeth walked to the door.

"This discussion is over. I need to go. Have a nice stay, Percy. We'll see each other around. And goodbye," Annabeth walked out and closed the door behind her. The two boys turned to look at me.

"Are you an American ?" asked Nico, looking at me in wonder.

"Yes, I am," I answered confidently. Jason walked over.

"Well, since we're stuck with you, let's get to know each other," He suggested. He pulled up a chair and sat on it. "So..." This is awkward. Nico grabbed his cellphone and looked at the screen.

"Let's set boundaries first," He suggested. Nico pointed to one part of the room that was actually spotless. "That is your place to put your things." I nodded, understanding."We have a dormitory schedule. At 8 am, breakfast. Lunch is at 12 noon and dinner is at 6 PM. We have supper at 9. Bedtime is at 11. We have Prep which is Preparation class at 9.30. Everyday, we wake up at 6 AM and jog at 6.30." Wow. That is intense. And apparently, Nico wasn't finished yet. " School starts at 9 AM and ends at 4. During 4 to 6, we are allowed to do anything. We're different from most schools so we have different schedules."

The Brits are really organized.

" Sorry for not introducing ourselves. I am Jason Chase. I am Annabeth's twin. Although we look almost nothing alike, I inherited more of dad and she inherited more of our mother. Anyway, according to birth records, I was born about 15 seconds earlier than Annabeth. Therefore, I am older than her," Jason told me about himself. After that, he pointed to Nico. "This is my cousin, Nicholas Di Angelo. People call him Nico. He is one of the popular kids around here," He said.

"Aw, Jason's being modest. He's also one of the popular. Well, he got some of it because of his sister. Annabeth's like a superstar around here,"Nico gave me a grin. "Jason's stuck in the shadows."

I took this as my cue to introduce myself. "I'm Percy and I came from America. My dad sent me here because my grades were slipping and he's trying to tear me from my social life and girlfriend."

"Sad," Nico checked his phone again. And suddenly he has no feelings.

"Okay, it's about 5 PM. Let's go out and show you the places," Nico said, standing up and grabbing his coat before Jason could remark. He wore it and buttoned it up. Jason did the same. Nico opened the door and gestured to the outside world. I stood up and made sure that I had my phone in my pocket. Then, we set out.

* * *

**A/N : **

**Forgive me because I am not updating. In my defense... I am guilty. Anyway, review and pray that this story stays. Anyway, I need to study... After I try to come up with other new chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline. Rick became a troll and he's hiding under a bridge, making the House of Hades.**

* * *

_Of British Boarding Schools and Girls_

_Percy Jackson And the Olympians Fandom_

_Alternate Universe_

_Percy Jackson | Annabeth Chase_

* * *

PERSEUS :

The air was cold and musty. A gust of wind lifted some dried stray leaves of the ground and I saw Nico pull his coat tighter. The breeze blew his hair back. Our feet trudged on the ground, making crunchy sounds on the pavement. I breathed out and embraced the fact that I am not getting out of here anytime soon. School starts in a few days and it's best to make the best of it. Besides, staying here might not be so bad. At least, when I go back home, I can tell my buddies how awful the teachers are. I realized that I had lagged behind a few paces. I hurried to catch up.

"So, Percy, how do you like it here so far ?" asked Nico, looking at me with his dark eyes. We were walking on the grounds to who knows where. I shrugged.

"It's... great. The place is so... awesome," I gave them a fake smile. Nico chuckled whereas Jason stifled a laugh. I raised an eyebrow at their antics. What's their problem ?

Nico patted me on the shoulder. "Percy, considering that we are somewhat friends, we expect you to be more truthful to us. Just tell us if this place gives you the creeps or if you hate it or anything else. We'll accept it and won't take it to heart," Nico told me, sincerely. " Besides, wait till you see the party we're having this Saturday," He added. Party? What Party ? I must have said that out loud because Jason nodded his head.

"We always have a party a day before school because that's the time most of the students arrive. The ones who arrive early, like us, get to pick what to do for the party. We can decorate the mess hall with a theme we think suits this term. Since it's almost fall, we could work something up. Then, we can buy the drinks and food. We'll probably be buying them tomorrow considering that tomorrow is Friday," Jason explained. Nico licked his lips, probably thinking of food.

"I hope we have Nando's this year. I haven't tasted the Peri Peri sauce in a long time," Nico daydreamed. Jason laughed.

"You'll have to bribe my sister then. She's in charge of most of the preparations this year," He stated, plainly. "Mr. Brunner approved our request to buy the things in the bustier parts of London. Also known as the city parts. This is the first time he approved because he was cautious of tourists." I nodded my head as I took in every word. Well, dad, my social life follows me wherever I go. Although I have to rebuild it, but this is a good start. Speaking of social life, I haven't sent a text to Calypso yet.

I took out my phone and pressed new message. I entered Calypso's number and my thumbs tapped the screen, typing my message.

_Hey babe, I'm now in London. How R U ?_

I felt someone peering over my shoulder and it was Nico. "Dude, do you mind ?" I asked. He shrugged and held his hands up in the 'I surrender' way.

"Were you sending a message to your girlfriend ?" He asked. I frowned.

"No, I'm sending a text to my mom who I call 'Babe'," I said, sarcastically. Now it was Nico's turn to frown.

"Just checking. Long distance relationships don't really work out," Nico observed. "The sexual tension becomes too much and the next thing, your girl had just cheated on you."

I glared at him. "Calypso is a loyal girl."

"Whatever," Nico shrugged. He looked around and saw a group of girls standing not too far off. They were busy chatting and hugging and squealing. My guess, it was a reunion. And a 'Girls Only' one. But that didn't seem to stop Nico from approaching them. Nico beckoned for us to follow. We followed right behind him, unaware of what he was going to do. The girls were all absorbed in their talk that they didn't notice us approach. Then, one girl's eyes flicked over at us and she brightened.

"Hey Nico !" She said, moving out of her friend circle and giving him a hug. She pulled back a few seconds later, pushing a lock of her brown choppy hair out behind her ear. The girl had beautiful eyes and she wasn't that tall. She was pretty but not my type. " I can't believe how much you've grown. Look at you." Nico chuckled.

"Pipes, it was just a term ago," He replied. This 'Pipes' girl spotted Jason and gave him a hug, with a kiss on the cheek.

"Jason, nice to see you," She said, smiling up at him. Jason smiled his smile again.

"Hello, Piper," They realized that they were still in an embrace so they pulled apart rather hurriedly. "How have you been doing ?" Piper looked at the ground, faint tints of red on her cheeks. She bit her lip before replying that she was fine. I smell love in the air. Or was that perfume ? Piper reminded her other three friends about who Jason and Nico were. The girls responded with a chorus of 'Oh's and 'I remember's. Then the two boys were captured in hugs.

I stood there rather awkwardly, with my hands stuffed into my jeans. Piper noticed me and asked Jason,"Who is that ?" Her eyes were filled with wonder and a hint of admiration(?) Jason seemed to notice this and narrowed his eyes slightly. No ! He can't possibly think that I'm going to steal his girl, right ? I just told them about Calypso.

"I'm Percy Jackson, the new kid," I said with a nervous smile. Jason's expression showed me that I shouldn't mess with him. Suddenly, I'm deciding whether he's a friend or a foe. _Of course he's a friend. He's Annabeth's twin brother. Since Annabeth is super nice, he should be too, _A voice in my head told me. Another voice piped up, _But you just met the guy and not all twins are alike. _That's a pretty good reason. But, since I don't have any other friends, I should keep the ones I already have. So I added,"American and taken" for good measure. _  
_

Piper flashed me a smile that showed me all of her pearly whites. "Hi, I'm Piper McLean," She pulled her friends forward. "This is my sister, Silena-"She motioned to a girl with strawberry blonde hair. She had the same features as Piper, the eyes, body and skin. "This is Katherine**-**" Piper patted the shoulder of a girl with glossy straight brown hair and fair skin. She had gentle brown eyes that made you cave in to her will. Katherine protested at Piper, saying that people should call her Katie "And this is her sister, Miranda Gardiner." The last girl had black hair and light hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you all," I said, showing a smile. The girls responded with some smiles each. This is where we stood. As acquaintances. They know me as the weird American with black hair and sea green eyes hanging around the popular Nico Di Angelo and Jason Chase with hopes of building a social reputation here. Where are those other American's Annabeth talked about ? She said that there were quote plenty of other Americans unquote. Was she possibly lying ?

Guess I'll have to wait and find out.

"So, what are you guys doing ?" asked Silena. She shouldered a pink backpack and tossed her hair back.

"We were just showing Percy around," Jason said as if it was no big deal. "A little wonderbunny named Annabeth skipped out on her job and appointed us." Piper smacked Jason's arm, rather in a flirtatious way.

"Jay, you know that she's busy planning the party. You should be a good brother and help her out," Piper retorted. Jason rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips. I bet he was happy that Piper's paying attention to him again.

"I know but I wish I could be the one who tells people what to do. I feel inferior to her," Jason told Piper. Since when is it too easy for boys to open up to girls. Nico tugged on my shoulder and motioned to the other three girls for us to go. We complied, leaving Jason and Piper alone.

**SCENE CHANGE **

We continued walking around with Nico making small talk. He asked us about what we did for most of the holidays. Silena said that she spent most of the time shopping and playing matchmaker for a few people. Katie said that she practiced new recipes for her to try out as dessert for dinner. Miranda said that she helped Katie and her mother with the flower shop. When I said that I spent half my time between going to parties and surfing, Nico let out a low whistle.

"No wonder your father sent you here. You're the partying kind," He looked around before continuing in a low voice, "Do you drink or smoke ?" I shook my head. That would bring my rep down. At my old school, smokers were labeled as freaks. Besides, was that what everyone thought if the word party ever came up ? Or if the word 'American' ever came up? Back up, I referred to my school as my old school which means that I might actually accept this place.

"No. I don't try to get myself drunk at parties. I just have fun at them and avoid the desperate girls," I answered. It was the truth. I had Calypso and I was satisfied with her even if we never went past making out. I'm not the needy type.

"Desperate girls ?" asked Katie. "Are American girls like that ?" I shook my head and managed a smile. Katie might just be a bit naive and a push over. And don't forget innocent.

"Nope. Just the drunk ones. It shows that girls cannot stand the alcohol better than boys," I said, triumphantly. Wasn't that a fact ?

"That is so right," Nico agreed. The three girls exchanged glances and glared at us.

"We so can stand alcohol more than boys," Katie protested. Nico and I glanced at each other and laughed out loud.

"Have you ever tasted alcohol ?" He asked, teasing her. Katie blushed but managed a comeback. Which burnt. Badly.

"Have you ?" She asked back. Nico laughed nervously. That was a no. Silena piped up, "I have."

We looked at her quizzically. She shrugged, nonchalant. "Relax, it was a dare and I only had a sip. I didn't get drunk." She assured us as if it was an everyday thing.

"What did it taste like ?" Miranda asked her curiously. Silena shrugged.

"Let's not talk about it. I don't want to relive that moment. It's one I want to forget," The strawberry blonde said as she frowned. Sure... We were about to open up another topic but a rather familiar voice interrupted. Hint, choppy hair.

"You guys are in so much trouble." Oh man. We turned to see Jason and Piper jogging up to us, their faces red. I wonder what happened when we left. I bet it was something embarrassing or a 'life changing' thing. The works. But I should probably focus on the fact that they might kill us first. Yikes.

* * *

**A/N : **

**Exams are over and I am freeeeeeeeee! **

**Review and tell me what you think might happen. BTW, I want to see how many of you are boys. and how many of you are girls. **

**So, review with the name of your gender. **

**May the best gender win ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline. Rick became a troll and he's hiding under a bridge, making the House of Hades.**

* * *

_Of British Boarding Schools and Girls_

_Percy Jackson And the Olympians Fandom_

_Alternate Universe_

_Percy Jackson | Annabeth Chase_

* * *

PERSEUS :

Nico shouted one thing before everything turned to chaos, "Run !" We sprinted away, running in random directions. The girls were squealing and shrieking and us boys let out some 'manly' shrieks. I faintly heard Silena complain about sweat before following Nico. I didn't know where to run so I'd rather follow him. Nico was fast at running. I sucked in a breath as the wind ran through my hair. My feet pounded on the ground and my body felt hot. Soon, Nico made a sharp left turn and I followed. We ducked behind a couple of bushes, panting as we tried to slow our breathing. We heard someone's pair of feet run in our direction. Nico and I breathed through our noses, slowly and hoping to not get caught. The person wandered around before running away, footsteps becoming even fainter to the ear.

The two of us breathed out, relieved. Nico wiped some sweat off his brow and I scratched the back of my neck. The Caucasian boy stood up and offered a hand to me. I gladly took it. We walked out of the bushes, carefully analyzing our surrounding for Jason or Piper. We walked slowly to the dining hall. The air felt cooler to my hot skin. When the two of us reached the dining hall, we both leaned against the pillars. Both of us wondering where the girls were. Lucky for us, they were soon running into our view. Unlucky for us, Piper and Jason were on their tails.

The girls minus Piper, joined us as we found refuge behind the dining hall pillars. Piper had an angry face on and Jason's wasn't as less. They made their way to us at an antagonizing low speed, as if expecting us to cower at them. Well, Nico was . Sort of. Piper crossed her arms, saying, " Nico Di Angelo, you are a dead man!"

Jason agreed with her. "Yeah, Cuz. You have a lot of explaining to do." Jason suddenly appeared behind Nico and yanked his collar up. Nico yelped as he was forced to stand up. Piper had appeared behind the rest of us as we watched Nico get interrogated. Jason snarled, "Did you or did you not bet with the Stolls ?" Nico paled.

"Yes," He squeaked. Before Jason could yell at him for real, he cried out," Don't tell me they won the bet !" Jason flushed before turning red from embarrassment. Now, what was the bet about. Nico took care of this. "I was hoping you both would kiss today. The Stolls bet that you won't. I was almost right. But unfortunately, they must have used dirty methods to get their way." Nico grinned . "You guys almost kissed, right ?"

Piper blushed furiously. "Di Angelo, you better not turn this on us." Jason was about to call an agreement with Nico but someone decided to interrupt.

"What's going on here ?" asked Annabeth as she came into view. She had traded her orange shirt with a green blouse and her shorts with a pair of stone washed jeans. Her hair was in two pigtails. She looked adorable. She noticed Jason and Nico. "What happened this time ?"

Jason looked like a little kid as he told Annabeth what happened. Annabeth casually leaned against the wall, listening intently. At the end, she responded," So you guys didn't kiss ?" Jason sputtered, "You were on this too ?" Annabeth shrugged before sending a smirk to Nico.

"Pay up, Di Angelo. I told you my brother would be so much of a coward to actually admit that he had a crush on Piper and kiss her," Annabeth said, smiling. Jason frowned.

"I am not a coward," He protested. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah ?" She asked. "Why don't you kiss Piper right now ?" Before Jason could come up with an excuse, a car pulled up into the school compound. The door opened and a guy in a suit stepped out. He went to the back door and opened it for whoever the passenger was. The passenger was a guy. He stepped out as if in a movie, legs first. The wind swept through his blond hair, making him look like a movie star. He was already wearing a pair of sunglasses. Look completed.

The blond took of his sunglasses as the guy in the suit or maybe a butler took out his suitcases. The guy had blue eyes, the colour of the sky. Just like Jason's. He spotted us and made his way over to us, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Um, hello," British accent. Check. He looked at the piece of paper, reading it as he talked to us. I noticed that he had a faint scar running down his left cheek to his chin from the bottom of his eye. " Do you know where the administration room is ?"

"Luke ?" Jason tested the name. The guy looked up, surprised before squinting at Jason. His face broke out into a grin.

"Jason !" The two blonds shook each others' hands. "It's been such a long time," Luke said, smiling widely. He noticed Annabeth, who suddenly stood by Jason. Luke enveloped Annabeth in a hug. "Annabeth !" He let go of her and looked at her, fondly. "The last time I saw you, you were seven. Look how you've grown !" Annabeth looked at the ground, timidly.

"Luke, you are only a year older. Stop acting like you're ten years older," Annabeth complained. Her cheeks were a bit red. She was blushing ? Over him ?

Nico gave Luke a manly hug. "It's great to see you, man. I remember when you used to steal crumpets from the pantry at my house. Persephone was really mad." Luke chuckled. Annabeth turned to the rest of us. "This is Luke Castellan. He's a childhood friend but he moved to the city for the past 9 years. Luke, meet Silena, Piper, Miranda, Katie and Percy." Annabeth introduced each one of us. Luke nodded, identifying each one of us. I would love to say that he's a mean person but his gaze was warm and kind. How can anyone hate that ? "Anyway, Luke, the administration office is right there," Annabeth pointed to the building. Luke nodded.

"Well, why don't you all accompany me there ?" invited Luke.

"Sorry but the four of us have to unpack," Piper said, politely. "We need to settle in before dinner and have to start unpacking now." They walked away, chattering and Silena and Piper sometimes threw glances back to us before they disappeared behind a building. When I turned to look at what's left of the group, Nico, Annabeth and Jason were ahead, talking about something and I walked alongside Luke. He didn't glance in my direction but I know he was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I know you have feelings for Annabeth," Luke suddenly said. I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't," I protested. "I only met her for a day. Plus, I have a girlfriend." Luke laughed, a humourless laugh.

"I have to compete with an American ?" Luke asked himself.

"No, you don't !" I denied. "I am not in love with Annabeth. I barely know her."

Luke stared me in the eyes. "You guys have chemistry. Undeniable chemistry. It's a shame you take her for granted."

I felt like I wanted to slap the guy. I am not in love with Annabeth. _Yes, you are _an inner me butted in. Next thing you know, I have an inner battle. I just met Annabeth, how can I be in love with her ? I never believed the concept of love at first sight. Sure I described Annabeth as cute and adorable but, I don't think I love her. What about Calypso ? Another thing, I think the me that is saying that I love Annabeth is the me that likes to think of Annabeth as a best friend or good friend. Conclusion, I wasn't in love with Annabeth. Next argument is about whether Luke is a friend or a foe. Before I could retort again, we heard Annabeth shout.

"Guys, hurry up!" We sent her a thumbs up before Luke turned to me to give me his last words.

"May the best guy win." Then he jogged up to meet the others.

**SCENE CHANGE **

The scenery of dinner wasn't quiet. I expected good mannered Brits but I was rewarded with so much more. Even if there was probably only 2/4 of the actual residents of Half Blood Boarding School, it was a hectic time. There were chatters from every table. Friends telling friends about what they did for the holidays or about their dreams for this year. Or about their newly found love. Love makes a lump form in my throat because I suddenly remember Luke. He was sitting at a table with some other people. Food here is great. They served everything that's homemade. We got to take how much we want of something because we paid to stay here. the serving person was nice, unlike at my last school. There were clatters of plates and the sound of scraping when everyone started eating. I followed Nico, Annabeth and Jason was we stood in the line. We each grabbed an empty plate and a tray.

The food they served for dinner was beef or chicken themed. Today had both. There was also rice, veggies and fruits and gravy or French fries. The serving person carefully put the bowl of dessert on my tray. Dessert today was vanilla ice cream with blueberry syrup. We grabbed a drink from the drink stand. The drink stand had bottled drinks, carbonated drinks and juice. I picked up a soda. I followed the three to their tables. We put our food on the table before sitting down. Annabeth picked up her bottled water and unscrewed the cap. She took a sip and I was amazed by how graceful she did that. My gaze fell on Luke at another table and he gave me a knowing glance before conversing with his new friends.

I picked up the fork and spoon and began eating. I took beef with fried rice and an assortment of veggies. I teared a bit of the beef and mixed it with a bit of the rice before eating. It was delicious. Halfway through, I picked up my soda and opened it before letting the fizzy taste quench my thirst.

"School starts on Sunday, any plans ?" asked Nico. We all shrugged. Annabeth said that she needed to design a few more buildings as her summer homework for Architecture and Jason said that he wants to ace Biology this year. They all looked at me expectantly.

"I'm just going with the flow,"I said. I can't just tell them that I wanted out of here or that some guy I just met wants to compete with me for the heart of a girl I know for one day. So, that's the safest answer. After dinner, we were dismissed to our rooms. Once there, i got into the shower first. The water was hot and soothing. I came out clean and in my PJs. After that, Nico took a bath and then Jason. After we were all clean, we sat on our respective beds.

"So, how do we decorate our dorm this year ?" asked Jason.

"Huh ?" My very intelligent reply.

Nico elaborated," Every year, dorms compete to get the 'Most Excellent Dorm' award. If you don't get it even once, your dorm will be punished." I nodded, understandingly.

Jason repeated the question and we all sat quietly, in deep thought. "Why don't we use a Greek theme this year ?"Jason suggested. "Like the Big Three, for instance. We can get materials based on them. Nico can take the god Hades, because he loves that god so much. i'll take Zeus and Percy take Poseidon. Tomorrow when we go to the city, we can buy the stuff. Agreed ?" Since no one had a better idea, we all agreed. At 9, supper was hot cocoa and biscuits. At 9.30, the time for Prep, we didn't do anything except getting social. We couldn't do homework if we didn't have any, right ? I met a few other people and we had some common things. I hung around Annabeth a bit more and found out some things.

She likes Architecture and One Direction as well as Owl City, Maroon 5 and Greenday. She warned me that even if she liked all those things, she didn't go fangirling about them. Except for Architecture. I find that funny. I also find that having Annabeth's childhood friend watching me like a hawk was pretty creepy. I understand that he likes Annabeth so by all means, go for it. Maybe he's trying to size me up, see what's my weakness. I hope he has luck. My weakness is an abstract thing. I'm too loyal.

After Prep, we had to go to bed. Prep ended early so we went to bed early. I got a glimpse of my phone when I left it charging. Calypso still hadn't replied. I slept soundly until the next day, when someone made a very rude wake up call. We only had time to go to the bathroom to wash our faces and brush our teeth. We wore something presentable and prepared for our jog. I turned the charger off and grabbed my phone and my earphones. I checked to see if Calypso replied. She did reply. I clicked the message.

_Last nite was great, babe xoxoxo Callie_

My face turned hot and my brain was clouded with confusion. Who was this text suppose to go to ?

* * *

**A/N:**

**I have a long holiday but I can't spend it on updating 24/7. I have to study for next year. **

**Anyway, for the results : **

**Guys : 4**

**Girls : 14**

**Girls, you are the best gender !**

**Anyway, I love the guys too. It's hard to find guys who read fanfiction. I appreciate you guys!**

**Now, who was suppose to get the text Calypso sent to Percy ? Review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline. Rick became a troll and he's hiding under a bridge, making the House of Hades.**

* * *

_Of British Boarding Schools and Girls_

_Percy Jackson And the Olympians Fandom_

_Alternate Universe_

_Percy Jackson | Annabeth Chase_

* * *

PERSEUS :

I frowned, staring at the text. Who could it be to ? I contemplated on the fact that maybe someone was using Calypso's phone but then again, does that seem logical ? I mean, it was signed with Calypso's usual signature nickname. Plus, anyone could try to sabotage her. I mean, all they had to do was look at our previous messages. Besides, who else would dare to message me ? Calypso would get mad. I stared at the phone for another few minutes. I couldn't shake the bad feeling inside of me. Soon it was eating me up so I decided to call her up.

I dialed Calypso's number and waited for her to pick up. She picked up on the third dial. Even so, she just pressed the answer button and didn't really say anything. "Hello ?" She asked, sleepily. Damn. I forgot that it was like 6 something here and over there, Calypso would be taking her beauty sleep. "Who is it ? You better have a good reason for calling because you're messing with my sleep." I stifled a laugh. She sounded so adorable.

"Callie, it's Percy. How are you ?" Nice line to start, Percy. She'll be thrilled that I called. I heard her let out a frustrated sigh.

"Percy, why'd you call ?" That was downright rude. I decided to get to business.

"I wanted to ask you about the text I received yesterday," I started to say. I could hear the bed shifting and I think she's in a sitting up position. "I think it was sent to me by mistake. Question is, who was it suppose to go to?" There was silence and I got worried and angry. Nico was right. Long distance relationships don't work. "Callie, if you were cheating on me, you better-"

"I'm not cheating on you," She interrupted me. "Why would I ? You're the most perfect boyfriend I ever had." I waited for her to explain to me. " The text was supposed to be sent to Melanie, my BFF. I always call her 'babe'. But I must have sent it to you by mistake. I wasn't cheating on you. I love you so much."

I sighed, happily. "I love you, too. Sorry about the mess up. I'll let you go back to sleep. Goodnight."I ended the call and ran a hand through my hair. I can't believe I didn't trust my own girlfriend. See, I told Nico she was loyal. She is ! Calypso must feel hurt that I questioned her own loyalty. I'm ashamed of myself for jumping to conclusions.

"I heard all that, you know," Jason said as he leaned against his bed. Nico was busy putting on a sweater. "You should keep you voice down," Jason advised. "Anyone could hear you and ask what you're up to."

Nico sighed," Besides, we all know you're girlfriend a cheating, lying, no good bi-" I interrupted him.

"No, she's not," I corrected him. "She just told me that she sent me the wrong text. It was a mistake." Nico let out a humourless laugh.

"And you're literally gonna believe that ?" He asked, looking at me as if I was crazy.

I nodded my head, not sure where this is going. "Yes, yes I am. I trust Calypso with my life." Nico rolled his eyes. What does it take to convince this guy ?

"Guys," Jason interrupted. "We should get to jogging." We all walked out of our dorms and gathered by the pavilion. Our names were called and everyone was there. Then, a few adults led us outside the gate and we started jogging, following a set path. I sucked in a breath and enjoyed the fresh air. I loved this feeling. I felt so free. And I also felt so healthy. Although I would love it better if I could swim in the sea, I have to give jogging some brownie points.

"Hey, Percy," Annabeth said as she jogged alongside me. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a purple sweater over her tee shirt. I smiled at her as a sign of acknowledgement. "Are you following us to the city later today ?" I nodded because we needed to get some stuff anyway. "Would you mind if you helped me carry a few things ?" She asked.

"No, not at all," Being the complete gentleman I am, I accepted her plea for help.

"Thanks," She said as she jogged up ahead. I stared after her before I felt someone beside me. I turned to look and saw that it was Luke. A frown was on my face faster than you can say 'Oh great.'

"I see you're carrying out a plan," He said with a few pants. I rolled my eyes.

"Luke, I don't want her. I have a girlfriend," I insisted. "If you want her so much, then go get her. I promise I won't interfere," Luke looked at me warily. "American's promise," I added. He huffed before jogging up ahead. I pushed all things aside and focused on jogging. After a few more turns, we arrived back at the school and everyone was puffed out. We were told to hit the showers and then going to breakfast.

After breakfast, in an hour or so, we would be going to the city. We were told to choose seatmates because we'll be sitting on a bus. Annabeth and I decided to sit net to each other because I'll be helping her out. She wore a pretty dress today. When everyone found out that I will be sitting next to Annabeth, you can imagine the looks I got.

Confusion. Irritation. Resentment. Happiness.

Great, Luke will be so happy.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay, sorry for not updating a lot and that this chapter was shorter but I wanted to post something and I could only come up with that. **

**By the way, I recently heard of Rise of the Guardians and I wanted to make a PJO version of it. I'll be editing it and making sure it can relate a lot to PJO. But, I need your help.**

**Can someone tell me how the movie went because I haven't seen it yet and I need to know the details about each character so that I won't get any of them wrong. **

**Review !**


	5. Updating News

**Updating News**

**Amy, here !**

**To my loyal readers that took their time to actually read this. So, basically, *LOL, do that line in Harry Style's deep voice* this is not a new chapter. Believe me, I hate a chapter tease. Sorry but I had to do this. I probably won't be updating for about *ponders : starting from January until October* a Riordan period. Wait, don't close this just yet.**

**I am not updating for that long because I have to focus on my studies. In October, I have this MEGA HUGE examination that is really important. I have to master more than 10 topics for one subject I am taking. I am taking 9 subjects. So, it's about 90 topics for all. The one subject I am sure I can get an A on is English. This exam is really important to me because I go to a school where religious views is a main priority. It's a special school. While other students at other schools take only 8 topics, my school takes 9 in addition for an extra language. **

**I have to get an A in my religion test and at least pass that extra language test to stay at that school. In my last exam, I got 8As and 1B. Even if that can make sure I stay at the school, I want to get all As because that would make my parents really happy. **

**Next year, I have more activities. I got to become a prefect at school and I would be leading a team of mine to a big competition. In order to win that competition, my teacher wants us to be prepared so she decided to get us to start reading the newspaper daily because the competition tests us on general knowledge. I am the team's leader so that adds the pressure. **

**One of the reason for my 'not updating' is that my muse aka Owl keeps disappearing. Every time I am not on the computer, she presses on that she wants to make me update. When I log on to this site, she instantly disappears. I get these random urges to make a story and you can tell the results. Right now, I feel like I wanna do another take on the 'Superstar!Percabeth' thing. I blame the owl! ****The only story I will be updating daily is 'England's Greatest Era' because I have a co writer so it'll be easier. **

**All I want you guys to do is hang on and don't forget about me or my stories. Maybe I'll do the occasional updates if I am up for it but just promise me that you'll still stay as my loyal reader. One of my greatest fears is that you'll get a wrong impression of me and ignore me. Seriously, I am self conscious. I love you guys so much but this is super important for my future. What's important for my future is important to you because I could get a meltdown and not update at all. **

**My spectacle's power has increased up to 550. So, I am taking a break from looking at the computer. By the way, I watched Pitch Perfect and it was hilarious. The songs were awesome. Back to the topic. **

**I PROMISE that I will update as soon as my exam week is over. Some good news is that the people taking the test will get to start the holidays a week earlier so I will give more updates by then. **

**You know, writing this is really making me sad because I can't give you joys through writing. Anyway, sorry if I've disappointed you, I never really wanted to but this thing comes. Heads up : In 2015, I have an exam that is more important. It will determine my future and which university to go to. So, by then, it'll probably be worse.**

**You guys should at least appreciate that I am at least telling you. Any other author would update after the longest time and then apologize but I wanted to give you a heads up. I didn't want to leave you hanging. At least, there is hope that I might update. About a 10% chance in every month except for September and October. I appreciate that you guys will probably review and say good luck. **

**I have a challenge for you guys. **

**I want you guys to leave a review on October 4th, 2013 (my birthdate). That'll show me that you guys are still there for me and waiting. **

**Anyway, I have to go so see you next time.**

**Much Love,**

**Amy**


	6. Updating News 2

**Updating News 2**

**Amy, here !**

**To my loyal readers that took their time to actually read this new one. **

**School started recently and the teachers were quick to tell us what we were going to go through for the year. My batch of friends are the last people to take that exam because the government found a 'better' way to educate the students. So, they have high expectations for us. Last year, only 99 people got straight As. That is lower when compared to the year before that where 101 people got straight As. My batch has 191 students so people want about more than 70% to pass. The teachers started with their usual lines, "You all know that you are the last batch to take this exam, right ?" Honestly, does that make us feel better ? No! We feel more pressured. **

**Then, my Life Studies or whatever you call the subject where you study about the basic skills for survival in life like sewing and cooking; told us about the projects we had to do. We had to do electronics and also build a wooden stationary case. Problem is, we have to finish before July and the results must be beautiful because the critics are really cranky. Plus, it is like 40% of our marks for the exam. Then, our trial is in August. Our real exam is in October. I have a monthly exam in March and June. Plus, prefect duty is getting more serious because my history teacher is also the teacher who deals with the prefects and discipline stuff. Basically, when she walked into the class, she expected us to be more polite and have manners. She also asked us what we often heard about her.**

**A kid in my class said that people described her as strict. And then, the teacher asked me. Conversation went like this :**

**T: So, Amy; what have you heard about me?**

**Me: Um *tries to remember what I heard when seniors told me about this teacher.* They told me that you are a great teacher.**

**T: So, that's suppose to be a compliment ? *class starts to smile bit by bit***

**Me: Yes. But the seniors also told me that you were into politics. **

**T: That's because our topic has politics.**

**Unfortunately for me, I didn't know that. Luckily, my little line broke the ice between us (the class) and the teacher. **

**So, yeah. I really have to devote my time to school and I don't know when I'll be updating. Also, I have this little idea bunny which keeps popping up. Spoiler: You'll see another Stardom!Percabeth story from me after October. **

**So, to the little guest reviewer on my Rise of The Guardians (PJO) story; report what you want. But let me tell you this, if you are hell-bent into being a goody two shoes on this site, I suggest you comment on a lot of other stories like mine. I mean, there are thousands of stories on this site who leave author's notes as a chapter or do a PJO version of a story. Why not report them too ? Why stalk mine ? At least I am nice enough to delete the author's note when I want to post a new story chapter. By the way, if you can report me of doing something like that, then just tell me your username. If you aren't a chicken, you won't be afraid to reveal who you are. I am merely adapting the story to the PJO fandom. It is not a crossover because Jack Frost and Percy Jackson did not meet. I merged them together so technically, it is not a crossover, I will change the plot line a bit. It's not like FF would get sued or anything. **

**Sorry but I needed to get that off of my chest. **

**Just remember after 2015, I will update more because I will have graduated already. Just 2 more years guys...**

**Love,**

**Amy**


End file.
